One Change  Changed Life's Plan
by djsrocks
Summary: Lily never was friends with Severus Snape. Her and James relationship came together faster, and Harry, well lets say he lives a better life in the end. Their 7 years of being in Hogwarts and two years after they graduate. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**One Change = Changed Life's Plan**

**A.N. Look yawl… I'm so sorry 'bout my other stories. Dang, I'd love to never have writers block, but I do. Which sucks. Greatly. This is a Lilly/James... I'm thinking of doing a sequel for after they have Harry. I know my first cannon story! Well don't get used to it. 'Kay? No, I don't own HP.**

Chapter One: The Train

Lilly's POV

"God bye Lilly!" My mum and dad said, while waving.

" Good bye mum and dad!" I said, also while waving. I was amazed, and yet again, I still couldn't believe that I actually was seriously a witch. I mean, yes I'd grown up with fairytales and such, but with my logical brain, I always thought it was a lie. But well, I guess not.

"Hey, _Mudblood_, what are YOU doing here?" A boy said. He seemed about my age. He had greasy black hair, a crooked nose, and what seemed as a mean personality. Even more of what I needed with that stupid sister of mine.

"Did you just call her a Mudblood? What? You're a pureblood? Oh wait no. You're a half-blood. So you're any better? _Snivelus. _You twit. Get away from her." Another boy said. He had black, butt it looked friendlier. This time though, his personality seemed caring. I mean why would he stick up for me? He didn't even know me. What was a Mudblood anyways?

"Fine _Potter_, but don't think this is over between us." The black-haired boy said, as he walked away. What was that for?

"Hey, are you okay? I'm James Potter. You?" He said.

"Lilly Evans. And I'm fine, well because I have no idea what a Mudblood is." I said with a smile. The boys face turned grim.

"If you sit with me and my buddies on the train, I'm sure one of us would be able to explain it to you." He said. I nodded. He grabbed my luggage from my hands, even through my protests and he carried it on to the train. We found a compartment that had two other boys in it. There was one with black hair (again, wow) and a smiling face. He was tall, and handsome. The other was sitting in the corner facing the window so that I couldn't see his face. He had dark brown hair that sort of fell around his face. He was shorter than the first, but was again, handsome. Wow, James did surround himself with some hot boys. Though, neither of them made my heart stop like James did. Well then.

"Hey! My name is Sirius Black, and that other there is Remus Lupin." The boy with the black hair said. The brown haired boy (Remus) gave Sirius a death glare then went back to staring out the window. James grabbed my hand and took me to the seat opposite of Sirius and Remus. I smiled back at Sirius and his face flushed. What was with these boys?

"Lily… Well, she doesn't know what a… Mudblood is. Can either of you explain it to her. I just don't have the heart." James said. Suddenly the compartment turned grim.

"Lily, a Mudblood is what some wizards and witches deem unworthy of learning magic. Mudblood means that your blood is contaminated and dirty." Remus said. My eyes started to water. James realized this and put his arm around my waist and gave me a one-arm hug. With that gesture, I started to cry. Why would someone say that to another person? Remus looked at me with a pain in his eyes and then looked back at the window. I put my head into James' shoulder and he rubbed my hair. After I regained my composure, James started to talk when the speakers came on.

"The train is leaving in one minute. Get on the train or we'll leave you." The voice said. Wow, that person was mean.

"Well then. Um, James… I didn't get to eat breakfast. Uh, well… I was running late." I said. That wasn't the reason though. Petunia, my horrible sister, took my food and ate it herself instead of making food. She said that if I was a witch I'd be able to make my own food. I didn't tell my parents though.

"Um… Well the trolley should be coming by soon… Until then, my mom packed me some… Chocolate frogs and some sandwiches." He said.

"Chocolate frogs?" I asked. He looked at me funny, and then laughed.

"I forgot that you don't know any of the wizarding candy. Here take a Chocolate frog… And no, they aren't real frogs. It is just a spell put on them." James said as he pulled a package out of his carryon bag that was sitting next to him. He handed it to me and I stared at it. He laughed.

"It won't kill you to eat it." He said. I carefully opened the package and grabbed the frog before it could jump away. I bit of it head and it stopped squirming in my hands. Though, the taste was so sweet. I loved the taste of this chocolate!

"There is a card in the back. Open it up and see who you get." Sirius said. After I finished the last bite of the frog, I turned opened up the package again and this time I saw a wizard. Tom Riddle. Who was he? I mean he looked very handsome.  
>"Tom… Tom Riddle. You got Tom Riddle!" James said. Remus and Sirius gasped and cowered away.<p>

"Who's Tom Riddle?" I said. Another set of gasps, though this time James joined them.

"Read the passage about him." They said together.

_Tom Riddle_

_Today many know him as Lord Voldemort or for some the Dark Lord. He was an amazing student and hoped to be a teacher at Hogwarts- for Defense Against The Dark Arts. Tom Riddle was his name before he turned into the thing that we know him as today. _

"He's now known as Voldemort?" I said. They flinched as I said the name. What was so wrong of the name? Fear of a name increases fear of a thing.

"I'll explain to you later if we're sorted into the same house. I hope to be in Gryffindor and to play Qudditch in second year." James said.

"Me two!" Sirius said.

"Me three." Remus said, blandly.

"Well, I want to be in Gryffindor, but I don't know what Qudditch is. Explain it to me later if we are in the same house. Okay James?" I said, while looking into his hazel eyes.

"I'll explain anything you want me to explain." James said.

"Anything?" Sirius said, while laughing. Remus looked up just in time to see James' face. It had a look of confusion then a look of anger then a look of happiness. Everyone laughed, and by too soon the ride to Hogwarts was over. And we had to put on our school robes. As we got off the train we heard a booming voice.

"Firs' years this way! You ride the boats!" The voice said.

"Hagrid!" James said as he grabbed my hand and ran towards a big man with bushy black hair and a long beard. He had black eyes, but they should warmth and kindness.

"James, m' boy! Glad to see you made it to your Hogwarts years. With all the pranks you pulled as a little boy!" Hagrid said while giving James a hug. "And who is this?"

"Lilly Evans, sir." I said.

"Please, call me Hagrid, everyone does!" He said. I nodded and he gave me a big hug before letting James and me get in the boats that were in the water. Our boat had James, Sirius, Remus, and I. If I got to be with them, Hogwarts was bound to be fun. _Please, let me be with them!_ I thought.

**A.N. Tell me what you think. This will be their 7 years of being in Hogwarts. Tell me if I should continue it. I like it, but do you?**

**Please, please, please **_**REVIEW**_** or **_**PM**_**!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Change Changed Life's Plan**

**A.N. Would just like to let you know that I do not have a beta-reader so there might be mistakes, let me know and I'll try and fix it, okay? Anyways, I REALLY hope that you guys like this chapter, worked very hard on it. I even created the song myself! No I don't own HP**

**CHECK OUT Ministry Of Magic ON YOUTUBE! THEY ARE THE BEST HP BAND EVER!**

Chapter Two: Sorting of the Students

James' POV

Lily Potter… That sounded really good. I was going to ask her out, no matter what house she got in. Even if it was Slytherin, which in my opinion is impossible. She is too amazing and sweet to be in Slytherin. And those boys will kill her.

"James? Are you there?" Lilly said bringing me out of my trance.

"Uh-huh." I said. She pointed to a ghost who was in front of us. She was scared.

"Hey Nearly Headless Nick!" I said while giving the ghost a big smile. My mom and dad had told him so many stories about him.

"How can someone be-" "Like this!" Nick said. He tore off of his head. The only reason his head was still on was because someone hadn't properly beheaded him, so there were threads of muscle and skin holding his head on. There was gasps and "ew"s and "yuck"s coming from the girls and laughs from the guys. Lily put her head up to chest and cried a little. What was so bad about it?

"I… My… I'll tell you later." She whimpered. What was going on that made her this scared of Ghosts?

"Students, it is time for the sorting." McGonagall said. I only paid attention to some of it.

"Black, Sirius." She said and than put the hat on his head. It only thought for a moment before yelling "Gryffindor!" A few other names were called before I paid attention again.

"Evans, Lily." She said and than right after the hat touched Lily's head it screamed "Gryffindor!"

"Lupin, Remus." She said while doing the same thing she did with all the others. The hat sat on his head for a while before yelling "Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Lucius." I snarled as she said his name. One of those Death Eaters. Right before the hat touched his head it screamed "Slytherin!" I didn't pay attention till my name was called.

"Potter, James." She said. I slowly walked up to her. What would happen if I didn't end up in Gryffindor with my friends? That would mean no Lily. I have to be in Gryffindor. As I sat on the stool McGonagall put the sorting hat on my head.

"Ah, Gryffindor is where your friends are and where your heart lies… looks like GRYFFINDOR!" It said. McGonagall took the hat off of my head and told me to walk to the Gryffindor table. I got off the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Lily got up and gave me a big hug and told me to sit next to her. This had gone better than I'd even hoped for.

**A.N. I know it is kind of short, but I wanted it to end like this. The next chapter will be even longer I swear! Please just either **_**REVIEW**_** or **_**PM**_**! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Change Changed Life's Plan**

_A.N. So, I've decided I need to come back and work on my Harry Potter Stories, or at least this one. So sorry for the long wait, but this story should be getting updated pretty fast from now on, because I am starting to be a "freaky" fangirl for LilyxJames! Oh, and my chapters should be somewhat longer than before. Don't be surprised if my writing style has changed a little. If you guys want, I can come back and redo the past two chapters! Let's get on to the story now!_

**Chapter Three: The Feast and More**

**Lily's POV**

My heart was pounding at the sight of all the different kinds of food over-whelming the table. What did I want first? Cautiously, I grabbed a chicken leg and put it on my plate, and then I got some creamed-corn. Those seemed like okay choices, seeing as there wasn't much I could recognize, or that looked appealing to me in front of me. I started picking at my food, making sure that it was what I really thought it was. I didn't want what happened to that other first year to happen to me…

_I was smiling and looking at James's perfectly sculpted face, which matched so amazingly with the rest of his body. His lips were turned up into a smile that made his whole face light up. Suddenly, there was a loud boom and I turned around to look over where the sound had come from. I was surprised to see a girl with her hair looking like someone had gone at it with some spiking gel and a torch. I was filled with concern for the girl as everyone else, even James, was laughing at her._

Apparently, she'd picked up some exploding candy that was out there. If you squeezed it too hard before you put it in your mouth it would explode. Why was that even here at the feast in the first place? I didn't know, but I still was going to be careful with what I put into my mouth. I didn't want to have to go to Madam Pomfrey as that poor girl had to.

"Lils, you going to eat any more?" a loud voice asked. My head snapped up from looking at my plate and I saw James looking right at me.

"Yeah, once I make sure I know what it is…" I muttered. His face broke out into another one of those heart-melting smiles of his. I was only 11! How could I be thinking of someone like this? It was probably just because he was my "knight-in-shining-armor."

"Lils, you know we won't let you eat anything that could harm you!" Sirius said as he slug his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. He was actually pretty cool, and not as conceited as I first had thought on the train ride here. He'd made sure that I felt welcome, which made me feel pretty nice. I wonder why these boys, that seemed to have been friends for a while, let me in to their group so easily.

I sipped on some pumpkin juice, which they swore would not kill me, and was finding myself actually enjoying it. I heard a "pop" and the leftover food was gone. I heard a chorus of "Thank Merlin, I am so full." Then there was another "pop" and each golden-rimmed plate was filled to the brim with sweet-smelling desserts. All the people who had just been saying how full they were started picking at the new food placed in front of them. A soft giggle fled my lips and the boys looked at me fondly. A blush crept onto my face and I just had to send them one of my brightest smiles. Each one of them returned it, even Remus! I was happy to see that he was finally showing an emotion other than hurt, anger, and sadness. His melancholy mood was going to wear off on me soon!

I ate a couple chocolate frogs and some licorice and sipped on some more pumpkin juice. Each of the boys consumed so much food I can't even name every little thing that passed their lips (even if I was paying attention to James's beautiful lips).

I heard Dumbledore clear his throat and the whole hall went silent. "To all the first years," he started. "I hope you have a wonderful year here at Hogwarts. Fill your brains with the knowledge available to you, and proceed to fulfill your capability." His eyes darted to the boys for a moment, glimmering with a sense of knowing. "To all the years above, make sure you help the younger ones, and set a good example." He cleared his throat once more. "Now, there are a couple rules for all to follow. One, don't go into the Forbidden forest. It is the only place that I say you can't go, in any circumstance. If even dare set one toe in there, you will be in my office in a heartbeat." His eyes had gone dark during his words, but they were quickly went back to his normal warm blue. "The few other rules have been posted in each common room for you to gaze your eyes upon!" He brought his hands together. "Now, have a wonderful night and I wish you all the best year!" And with that, the Prefects (as that is what James had called them) lead us to our common rooms. I was really excited for this year to begin.

()()()()()()()()()

"Hey, Lily!" I heard James call. I was sitting in one of the chairs closest to the fire, reading one of the books I'd brought from home. It was just a classic, Pride and Prejudice. It was one of the best books I'd ever read. Jane Austin was most surely my favorite author! I looked up to see him standing there in front of me with one of those smiles he always seems to wear.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Want to do something?" I was utterly surprised by his question. We were still on our first week of school, still getting used to everything. I wasn't quite sure that I liked the girls I shared a room with.

"Um, sure! What do you want to do?"

"Oh, we could go sit out by the lake and talk… You still haven't told me why you're afraid of Nearly Headless Nick," he said. My heart cracked with remembrance of that moment. I really wish my father hadn't let me watch that movie…

"Sure, James," I muttered.

"I walk you out." And with that, he took my hand and pulled me out of the comfortable common room. Off to the lake we go.

_A.N. Kay, so this chapter is done. Man, I really hope my creative juices flow some more soon. I want longer, better chapters for all of you! Sorry for such the long wait, but I really hope this was worth it!_


End file.
